


Mob's Trip To Gravity Falls, Oregon

by hisfoolishgirl



Series: Field Trips For Mob [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Shenanigans Abound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisfoolishgirl/pseuds/hisfoolishgirl
Summary: Reigen received an offer for an job in America. Mob had a week off school. It was a little town called Gravity Falls. What could go wrong?





	

Mob was standing in the middle of a very bizarre curio shop in Gravity Falls, Oregon. He was alone with his Shisho and red headed cashier that paid them no attention as they browsed around the gift shop portion of the Mystery Hack.

Shisho had insisted that Mob call it the Mystery Shack, but it was clear that with his pained look on his face that he found the broken sign to be oddly more honest with the adjustment as well.

Still, they weren’t here because of this odd little place.

Reigen had received the tickets and the funds for them to visit this town due to the odd supernatural that it seemed to attract, and a client had hired them to do exactly that.

Or so Reigen had told Mob. Mob remembered their last field trip for a case. He couldn’t think of why Shisho would drag him along to America for a conversation like the last time, nor could he think of anything he had hidden from his Shisho that might need to be addressed like the last time either.

Mob sighed. He had yet to so much as sense a single mislaid spirit as well.

“Mystery Hack, indeed,” Mob grumbled.

Reigen glanced at Mob, “Hm?”

“Nothing, Shisho.”

Reigen sighed, “Then I suppose we should leave here if we wanna get back to work then don’t we?” Reigen shoved his hands into his pockets, “The client said we’d find something here,” He grumbled as he started for the door, “I suppose, I shouldn’t have taken this job, Mob. I’m sorry-”

The door flew open and a set of twins the same age as Mob stumbled through the door, “Mabel!” The boy shouted, “Give it back!”

“No way, looser! I got it first!”

“I’m glad you and Ritsu aren’t like that,” Reigen grumbled as he stumbled back out of their way.

Mob shrugged.

“I need it to make the gnomes happy, Mabel!”

This caused both of the tourists to pause in their tracks, “I must've misheard them,” Reigen grumbled. He couldn’t speak English, but Mob was able to translate the intent of what someone was saying through his esper skills. He had managed to figure it out like he had helping plants grow. After all, if a esper could show illusions, why not show the truth?

“That’s impossible, Shisho.” Mob answered.

“Yes, but I think we both clearly know this,” Reigen motioned towards the rest of the room around them as Mabel used him as a shield from the boy that could be her mirror if he’d had longer hair, “Is a hoax. They have to be in on it.”

Mabel snorted at Reigen’s comment, “As if. Dipper is a nerd. He’s a harmless nerd, but a nerd nonetheless.”

Reigen frowned, but Dipper cut him off before he could get started, “That’s rude, Mabel! Stop telling people that!”

“What? Because it’s true? You’re a nerd, Dipper, more so towards the supernatural then anything else.”

“Stop it, Mabel. I don’t want to talk about it!” He finally grabbed her wrist, “Now give me back the journal so I can find out what I need to make the gnomes happy! Unless you _want_ to marry a colony of gnomes that is!”

“Of course not, Dipper!” She squealed as she let go of the hardbound leather book, “But I really don’t understand why you’re still trying to talk to them!”

Dipper rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms tightly around the journal, “Of course you don’t, but I need to verify the facts in the journal somehow - and I rather think that it would be best to do so with something that won’t eat me before I rely on it for something that will.”

“They might try to do that, Dipper.”

“You don’t know that!”

“Dipper, You saw that look in their eyes…”

“They won’t do that, Mabel! You won’t marry them if I go missing after meeting with them.”

“Wow, Dipper. I didn’t know you would try to use that to keep you safe. How could lead them on like that?”

“I haven’t! It’s just logic!”

“No,” Reigen interrupted, “It’s not-” He slammed his fist to his palm, “Oh. Now, I get it. American children play with garden gnomes. This has to be a game-”

“No,” The twins interrupted him without missing a heartbeat, “That is definitely not what’s going on.” Mabel finished, “He means real gnomes.”

“I think we should go, Shisho.” Mob started to take a step back from the rowdy kids in the room.

Mabel rolled her eyes, “Not that you could handle something as cool as the abnormal.”

“Be nice, Mabel!” Dipper elbowed his twin, “Kids aren’t use to this sort of thing. You can’t rude to him if he doesn’t believe us.”

Reigen put a hand on Mob’s shoulder, “What are you saying about my disciple? That he isn’t as cool as you? At least he knows better then to get into something that’s over his head.”

Dipper held up his hands in self defense, “Woah,” He mumbled, “I was trying-”

“Stop, Dipper,” Mabel took a step forward, “This adult doesn’t know anything about the world we live in,” She stuck her tongue out at him, “Or how well we can handle ourselves in it!” She crossed her arms in a huff, and she turned away from Reigen.

Now, concern was the driving motion behind his actions as he took a step forward. He had managed to stumble into Mob’s life, and he managed to stumble his way through so many things with Mob that he knew the kid had no right to stumble through, and as these twins spoke about gnomes and being eaten by other things in Gravity Falls - the small heart in his chest started to beat faster, “Oh?” He croaked out, “And what sort of a world is yours?”

Mabel turned back to the carrot topped adult in the room. It was an odd color on an Asian man, and she frowned at him, “Now, you want to know?”

Reigen's brow furrowed, “I came from Japan to investigate the supernatural occurrences that occur here,” His fist tightened. He had yet to see the man that had paid him so generously in advance, and now that was ringing alarms in his head as well. Mob seemed to be a walking harm magnet, and he wasn't looking forward to any sort of surprise on that front. “So, yes. I want to know.”

Mabel stared at Reigen, “Japan, huh?” She rolled the words over her tongue slowly as if weighing them slowly, “Yeah,” She finally said as she found her conclusion, “Thats not far enough for you to get an answer.”

Reigen glanced at Mob as he bit his mouth. This was even more frustrating then trying to talk to Ritsu.

Mob shrugged, “I still don't sense any spirits, Shisho.”

“Spirits?” Dipper pushed Mabel to the side. His full attention was consumed by Mob’s comment, “You can sense spirits?” He breathed.

Mob stared at Dipper with an oddly, or normally, for him, expressionless face, “Yes.”

Dipper’s jaw dropped, “No way!”

“You have that right!” Mabel interjected, “There is no way you can sense ghosts!”

Mob blinked. He didn't speak up to defend himself.

“He said he can, Mabel!” Dipper pushed her back. Reigen watched stars form in Dipper’s eyes as he looked at Mob.

Mob shuffled awkwardly, “Shisho,” He whispered.

Reigen rolled his eyes at Dipper’s enthusiasm, “Come on, Mob,” Reigen grumbled, “We need to go.” Reigen turned towards the door, “There isn't anything supernatural here…”

Dipper grabbed Mob’s sleeve, “There is something you have to see. There is a show going on tonight -”

“No, Dipper. No.”

“Gideon’s Tent of Telepathy is having a performance tonight! It has to be fake. Please, please promise you’ll go to it with me…”

“Mob…”

“Mob - Please, Mob!”

Mob looked up at Reigen with a pained expression in his eyes.

“We were hired, Mob… We have to find something…”

Mob sighed.

Dipper cheered, and both Reigen and Mabel rolled their eyes in response to that action.

~ ~ ~

Reigen stood outside the tent with Mob, “This is such a con as well,” Reigen grumbled.

Mob stared at the tent, and slowly, he shook his head, “Shisho -”

“See, Mabel?! I told you he'd come!”

“Dipper,” She growled, “This doesn't explain why you had to drag me along! You know me and Gideon don't get along!”

Dipper rolled his eyes, and Reigen cut off Dipper before he could get words out of his open mouth, “We should go inside before it's too late,” He glanced at Mob.

There was something tickling his stomach.

The sooner they got in - the sooner they would get out.

~ ~ ~

Mob left half way through the performance. Reigen didn't notice. He was too busy analyzing the fellow con man's tactics.

Dipper on the other hand did, and he slipped out to follow the mysterious Japanese youth.

~ ~ ~

Mob stood outside the tent door. He sighed, and he glanced at Dimple, “What brought you here?” He asked. His voice was soft as not to interrupt the show still going on behind him.

Dimple frowned, “Oi,” The ghost muttered, “You tried to ditch me and this is the greeting I get?”

“Dimple.”

“Do you _know_ where we are?” Dimple hissed, “This is Gravity Falls.”

“Someone hired Shisho to look into the affairs going on here. They paid for both of us to come out here…”

“You should leave now, Shigeo. You don't know the stories I -”

“Mob?” Dipper whispered from an inch behind Mob. “Who are you talking to?”

“Di-Dimple,” He answered without thinking, “Weren't you watching the show?”

“Gideon sends us free tickets so Mabel will show up. They are in the middle of dating right now.”

“Oh.”

“'Oh’? Was that disappointment I hear?”

“No-”

Dipper laughed, “You’re a much better catch for Mabel then Gideon is! Don't worry so much -”

“No, I-”

“You should totally ask her out, Mob!”

Dipper vanished back inside so he could drag Mabel out to Mob’s side before Mob could change his mind.

“Shigeo,” Dimple muttered, “It’s only going to get weirder if you stay here.”

Mob nodded in stunned silent agreement.

~ ~ ~

The next day no one could explain how it had happened, but Mob was sitting across the table from Mabel.

And there was food and small talk going on. He talked about everything she asked him about, and he blushed at her laughter.

Neither noticed Gideon peering in through the window.

Neither noticed him storming off.

~ ~ ~

Later that day, Mob was standing beside Reigen staring down into a pit they were sure the Infamous - and currently unmet - 'Grunkle Stan’ had jokingly labeled as bottomless.

Reigen glanced at Mob, “So, Do you want to talk about your date?” He asked slowly.

“Do you think this hole is really bottomless?” Mob asked causally.

Reigen stared a moment longer at Mob before he nodded, “Of course not.” He answered for the both of them, “Something like that is impossible.” He straightened back up and he glanced back at Mob again, “When is your next date?”

“Tonight.”

Reigen glanced back at the 'bottomless’ pit. Maybe he had answered it too quickly.

~ ~ ~

Mob was sitting with his shoes off to the side and his pant legs rolled up. He was wading a stream with Mabel.

“I am so glad you asked me to show you around, Mob!” Mabel squealed, “There is so much more to Gravity Falls then its restaurants. This was a brilliant idea for a date!”

Mob’s cheeks were a bright pink and he couldn't look her in the eyes, “You’re the one that brought us here,” He mumbled.

Her arms nearly carved rainbows into the air with the glitter that fell off of them as the spread through the air, “And I wouldn't have done so without you Mob! It was -”

Mob felt an electric singe fill the air, and he started to frantically look for the source. It cut Mabel off midsentence.

“Mob?” She whispered, “Mob what's wrong? You're worrying me…”

He shrugged off his jacket to use it as a towel to dry off his feet. Mob glanced at Dimple who was still trailing alongside him, “Where -?”

“I am sorry, Shigeo,” Dimple started shivering, “But, I can't - I am strong enough to handle the spirit that was just summoned here.”

Mob stopped struggling with his shoes as he watched Dimple leave.

He swallowed.

He glanced at Mabel, “Run,” He told her. He could feel the being closing in on them, and he was so use to being a target, “Run, Mabel-! His voice cracked.

The triangle shadow fell on her face, and he watched her collapse into the river.

It wasn't for longer then a second as he lifted her out of the river and quickly brought her to his side, “Mabel?” Mob whispered. He gently set her down, he used his lap as a pillow on the stony beach side. His hands were shaking as he slowly pushed her bangs to the side so he could see her face once more.

She was sleeping.

“Mabel?”

There was a rustle from the trees, and Mob could have hurt his neck with the speed in which he looked up.

He still heard the laughter before he saw the blue suit and white hair, “Well, there, Jap,” Gideon smirked at the dismantled mess holding Mabel, “What would happen to be the chance of seeing you here?”

“What did you do?” Mob croaked, “What did you do to her?”

Gideon took a step to stand beside the kneeling Mob, and with the added height of his hair he some how seemed to be the taller of the two, “If she's going to think about betraying me for another man then I am going to make sure she doesn't have that thought again.”

“Gideon -” Mob looked down at Mabel, _“What did you do to her?_ ”

His energy was spiking. He could feel it cracking through the air. The air condensing. Clouds were forming. The world was slowly getting darker around them.

This caused the boy beside him to freeze for a moment while he struggled to find his voice, “I summoned a demon named Bill Cipher to invade her dreams to steal her back from you for me.”

Mob’s hair whipped around his face. His eyes were covered in shadows and slowly only a passionate white was visible from them, “Why?” Mob’s voice cracked the air around Gideon’s hair and it slowly fell down from its manicures position, “Why would you do that if you love her?”

Gideon could no longer pretend that he was in a position of safety standing beside Mob. He started to struggle with backing up and away from the better man, “Because she never loved me!” Gideon screamed as a distraction, “She only ever liked the idea of me!”

Mob slowly turned to look at Gideon. Gideon kept struggling to get away as those powerful white orbs stared at him.

~ 100% Pity ~

“And you think she was different towards me?”

Gideon feel to his knees.

“I feel sorry for you,” Mob continued, “I thought I was the only one that couldn't get a clue.”

Tears were streaming down Gideon’s face.

“What have I done?” He croaked.

“Something we’re going to fix,” Mob answered before they both appeared to faint to those that might have been watching without the sight.

To those that had it? They would have seen Mob leave his body, pull Gideon out of his, and follow after Cipher into Mabel’s mind.

~ ~ ~

Mob was standing beside Gideon in a green field. Before them was a golden triangle with a single eye and top hat, “Well, well,” The triangle crackled, “That worked better then expected. Much quicker then I could have hoped.”

“What do you mean, Bill?” Gideon asked. He was trying to be brave, and he was trying to hide behind Mob. So he was just standing there.

Bill’s laughter echoed not only in the open field, but from within their heads as well, “Like I would care about your stupid crush on . Mabel,” Bill rolled his eye before floating in front of Mob, “You, though,” He cooed, “I know things, and I know about you, Shigeo. You - I want you. I figured you would come in here to save your girlfriend.”

Mob blinked, “Huh?”

Bill held out a hand, a light with a blue flame, “Join me! I can give you the world and so much more!”

Mob stared at the offered hand, “Why would I want that?” He asked in his signature bland tone.

Bill would have frowned at the sediment if he had a mouth, “Kid,” He moaned, “I don't think you understand just what you're trying to turn down here-”

“But,” Mob interrupted, “I do.”

Bill stared at Mob.

“And I don't want it.”

Gideon glanced between the two of them, “Um,” He somehow managed, “Why is that, Mob?”

Mob shrugged.

“If you don't want the world,” Bill’s was flat, bored, and he would have been more impressed with Gideon buying gold as instructed then he was with Mob at that moment, “Then what do you want, Mob?”

Mob blinked this time.

They could feel a breeze trying to resuscitate the conversation.

“I don't know,” He finally answered, “And I want that freedom.”

He snapped his fingers and in a moment he exorcised Bill with the same ease he did every spirit he put his psychic abilities against.

Mob looked down at Gideon, and he didn't say a word as he dragged the two of them back out of Mabel's dreamscape and back into their proper places.

~ ~ ~

Reigen was sitting in their hotel room while Mob was on his date. There wasn’t much he could do without the child. He snorted. He had meant in the more practical way, but really, who would he be without-

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Reigen sighed, and he slowly stood from the chair that had eaten him. He eased his way over to the door, and he peered through the peep hole.

He recognized the man’s face from the pictures around the Mystery Hack, and he recognized the hat from the merchandise they sold there.

It was the ‘Grunkle’ Mabel and Dipper had spoken off.

He swallowed. He was a big man, and Mob was currently on a date with the girl Stan was currently in charge of taking care of.

He eased the door open, “Hello?” He managed.

Stan blinked at Reigen. Reigen managed not to flinch. His accent was - pretty thick. He invited the man in. Stan, a man described to him as loud and boisterous, quietly entered the room.

Once Reigen closed the door that changed.

But, Reigen could not understand a word past the first ‘I’ the man had used to start off with.

Dimple appeared out of the corner of his eye, and he motioned for the slime to leave, “Bring Mob here,” He lipped.

“I just - Tsk. Fine. If the boy isn’t dead I’ll bring him back here.” Dimple rolled his eyes, but he left. Reigen couldn’t ask for more.

Stan turned around to face Reigen with expectation on his face.

“I -” Reigen stumbled, “I no - I can not - English understand-” He winced, and he looked a thte door. Maybe it wasn’t too early for him to run away from this.

~ ~ ~

Mob brushed Mabel’s hair behind her ear as her eyes fluttered open. Gideon was sitting behind Mob, and his wailing was the first thing Mabel noticed, “What is that noise, Mob?” She asked followed up with a yawn.

“Gideon.” He answered simply.

The wailing stopped, “She’s awake?” Gideon crawled around so he could see Mabel slowly sitting up. He fell backwards so he was sitting rather then crawling, and he stared at her. He watched her sit up as well. He watched as she turned towards him and grimace, “I’m so sorry, Mabel,” Gideon spoke up before her grimace could open to send him all the biting remarks he had earned, “I was only thinking about myself and what I wanted. I know it’s too late to say this, but I’ve never not gotten what I wanted. I didn’t know where the line was, and I crossed it. I am so sorry. I hurt you, my queen, and I have never meant for that to happen.”

Mabel’s jaw dropped, and she watched him stand up. He slowly walked away, and throughout the entire event she couldn’t find a word that she wanted to use towards him. She just watched him vanish through the treeline, “Well,” She eventually grumbled, “That was unexpected.”

She turned to Mob, who wasn’t looking at her, “I have to go now,” He told her.

Then she watched him leave. Mob was running unlike Gideon, she never had a chance to call him back.

“And now,” She pouted, “I have no one to explain to me what just happened.”

~ ~ ~

Mob slammed the door open to see Reigen and Stan sitting in the hotel room. He was panting. He stared at Reigen, “Dimple said you needed me, Shisho?” He managed.

Reigen raised an eyebrow, “I see the body improvement club has really paid off, huh?”

“I thought you couldn’t speak English!”

Dimple floated out in front of Mob, and only Mob and Reigen could see him, “It’s been an hour, Reigen,” Dimple commented.

Reigen frowned at the green ghost, but he realized it was better to turn to Mob, “Thank you, Mob-”

“I thought you didn’t speak English!” Stan shouted again.

Both Reigen and Mob turned to Stan this time. Reigen shoved a thumb in Mob’s direction, “The kid’s an esper and he’s using his skills to translate for us. I am currently speaking in Japanese, Grunkle Stan.”

“You met the twins?”

“Th-That isn’t why you’re here? You’re not here because Mob was on a date with -” Reigen stopped. He turned to Mob, “Where is Mabel?”

“I left her in the forest since she woke up.”

“She was asleep?”

“... It’s a long story, Shisho.”

“... I will take your word for it, and I will leave at that for now.” Reigen nodded. He turned back to Stan and raised an eyebrow in expectation.

“I’m the man who hired you,” Stan managed to spit out, “And, and now I see I was right to do so. I need help from someone who actually understands the supernatural…”


End file.
